Demons of the Present
by Taiga-chan099
Summary: Inuyasha abuso y humillo a Kagome , manteniéndola cautiva durante un año. Cuando encontró la oportunidad, Kagome escapó pero por las graves heridas físicas que tuvo, se desmayo. Cuando recupero el conocimiento estaba curada y en un hospital. Después de muchos hechos, entra a una preparatoria, donde se encuentra con él. DOP :3
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este capitulo tómenlo como un INTRO a la historia, se me ocurrió cuando estaba mas aburrida que nunca en un lugar sin Internet (Si, El Infierno ¿Tal vez? x3) Bueno lo escribir en mi cuaderno, pero solo de que trataría la historia y me falta pero espero que sobre todo les guste esta historia. Como se darán cuenta es en la época moderna y todo lo demás...**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko T.**

**Pd: Intro=Capitulo Pequeño xD (Por si las dudas u_u')**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Primer Día **

**Parte 1**

**...**

_-Eres hermosa-Me susurraba Inuyasha en el oído, solo podía estuchar ya que yo estaba con vendas en los ojos y mis brazos y piernas estaban al igual atadas._

_-Por favor…Déjame ir…Prometo que no diré nada-Suplique mientras sentía como mis lágrimas descendían de mis ojos a mis mejilla y de mis mejillas a perderse…_

_-Shh- Inuyasha coloco su un dedo sobre mis labios-Silencio._

_-Por favor-Murmuraba repetidamente._

_Para después sentir como sus manos empezaban a acariciar mis senos…_

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Coloque mi mano en el despertador para apagarlo, me levante me empezó a desvestir para darme una ducha.

Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo 16 años y vivo sola. Hace un año mi madre, abuelo y hermano fueron asesinados por Inuyasha el quien destruyo mi vida.

Estuve 1 año bajo la mirada de Inuyasha

Un año sin poder ver a nadie…

Por suerte pude escapar y me mude a Tokyo, soy becada en la preparatoria más prestigiosa de todo Japón, Shikon No Tama, Preparatoria para Ricos e inteligentes bajo las reglas de la directora Kaede, quien es la única persona que sabe mi pasado.

Hace 1 año con un mes, Yo era la heredera de una de las familias más adineradas de Japón y eso llamo la atención de Inuyasha, quien es buscado por muchas personas que buscaban venganza, cualquier familia que le interesara, la mataba.

Justo un día antes de cumplir 15 años, Mi familia fue aislada en la sala principal mientras robaban todas las cosas de valor. Después de media hora, Bankotsu me hallo.

_-Miren que tenemos aquí, a una niña muy linda-_

Justo cuando me mataría uno de ellos, Inuyasha se acercó a mí, agarro mi rostro lo movió para ambos lados y habló

_-Ella se quedara conmigo…Sera mi nuevo juguete, la otra se escapó aunque ya no importa, Debe estar muerta-_

Desde ese punto mi vida cambió drásticamente, como la primera vez que pude ver el rostro de Inuyasha, ojos dorados, cabello platinado.

Pero 3 meses después de estar bajo la mirada de Inuyasha. Pude ver el rostro de Bankotsu y cuando se dio cuenta estuvo a punto de matarme hasta que me soltó por razones que desconozco. Luego de 5 meses, él era algo como un ''amigo'' él decía que no tenía nada más que hacer, pero cuando Inuyasha se enteró, nunca más pude verlo pero lo curioso es que cuando Bankotsu y yo estuvimos en ese tiempo juntos, nunca dejo que yo viera su rostro…

Me cambie, desayune, agarre mi mochila que contenía mis materiales y luego salí para dirigirme a la Preparatoria Shikon no Tama. Al encontrarme en la puerta de dicha preparatoria, di un fuerte suspiro y entre.

Con rapidez me aproxime a la oficina de la ayudante de la directora. Al entrar a la oficina pude ver a una mujer de figura impresionante acompañada de ojos rojizos y cabello ondulado que estaba en una coleta, tacos, falda y un escote demasiado pronunciado

Tal vez era el tipo de persona que dejaba caliente a todos los de último grado

_Ex-Popular_

Única palabra que se me paso por mi cabeza al verla como me entregaba unos formularios, un horario de clase, uniforme de educación física y unas llaves del casillero. Después de llenar los formularios, me aproxime hacia la salida sin antes de escuchar

-¡Buena suerte!- Acompañado de un tono burlesco y sarcástico.

Susurre un ''Gracias'' y sentí la mirada de superioridad me dio al momento que salí de aquella oficina…

5 Minutos después

Estoy incomoda, esas miradas que me mandaban como si tuviera algo en la cara, pero no solo era…La Chica Nueva.

Primera Clase: Literatura Clásica.

Me dirigí al aula de mi clase, al llegar toque la puerta donde pude observar que todos ya habían llegado y el profesor me miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Su Formulario?-Me preguntó con una ceja alzada, tal vez adivine de lo que decía en su mente

''_Chica Nueva''_

-Puede pasar- Me ordenó y pase, evitando todo contacto visual con cualquier persona. El profesor me dio el formulario y luego empezó a presentarme

-Ella es Kagome Higurashi, Es la alumna becada, la joven con más puntaje del examen, Espero que la respeten y aprendan de ella. Por favor toma asiento juntó al joven Sesshomaru- Observe a cada uno de ellos guardándome sus rostros en mi cabeza.

_Hasta que llegue a él…_

Sus ojos, su cabello…

Era parecido a Inuyasha. Pero cuando mire sus ojos pude ver la enorme diferencia con él, Sus ojos eran Fríos e inexpresivos…

-Joven Sesshomaru póngase de pie-Ordenó el profesor, lo cual el chico de _''ojos de hielo''_ se paró, mostrándome que él es Sesshomaru. Camine con agilidad hacia él sin tener contacto visual ya que si lo hacía tal vez me desvanecería en ese momento. Sentía como él observa todo y cada uno de mis movimientos al igual que Inuyasha. Tome asiento junto a él provocando inevitablemente nuestras miradas choquen y que a la vez esa mirada me intimide.

No podía dejar de pensar en su mirada por más que trataba de poner atención a la clase de Shakespeare no pude hacer nada, como defensa a su mirada penetrante hice una cortina con mi cabello, logrando que su mirada y de los demás dejaran de observarme. Al momento que escuché el timbre para la próxima clase, salí casi corriendo de esa aula pero cuando me di cuenta que había dejado mi horario de clases.

_Tenía que regresar_

-Toma-Mi piel se erizó al escuchar esa voz detrás de mí, era aterciopelada y glacial. Voltee sin mirarlo agarre los papeles que estaban en su mano y corrí. Si, esa mirada me intimidaba pero sin darme cuenta choque con alguien.

-¡Perdón!- Me levante y pude ver a un joven de ojos azules y pelo negro

_Popular_

Primera y única palabra que paso por mi cabeza instintivamente pedí 10 veces más perdón para esperar palabas como ''_Mira por dónde vas'' o ''Eres estúpida o ¿Qué?''. _Pero nunca llegué dichas palabras en su remplazo vinieron palabras como…

-No te preocupes…Fue mi culpa, Kagome-Me sorprendí por sus palabras sinceras.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunte por instinto e ingenuidad.

-Eres de la única persona que habla todo el mundo-Respondió luego de una carcajada y una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo me tengo que ir-Dije mientras volteaba para dirigirme a mi próxima clase.

-Te acompañare… ¿Qué clase te toca?-Habló mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

-Historia-Contesté mientras caminaba por los pasillos que estaba llena de gente que mandaban de miradas de todo tipo, unas de envidia, otras de curiosidad, otras de desinterés y así llegue al aula de mi siguiente clase.

-Bien, yo te dejo. Cuídate-Se despidió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunte antes de que se fuera.

-Kouga- Contestó, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su respectiva clase.

Al entrar al aula, mire al profesor para después dirigirme hacia él.

-Señorita Kagome, La brillante niña sino me equivoco. ¿Verdad?-Cuestionó, mirándome como cualquier persona en este fastidioso día.

-No se equivoca-Contesté con una leve sonrisa.

-Tome asiento al lado de Sesshomaru-Bien era oficial, Mi mala suerte estaba muy presente hoy.

-Bien-Suspiré con molestia y empecé a caminar hacia mi respectivo lugar, cuando llegue volvió a mirarme. Daba ganas de gritarle pero no podía interrumpir la clase sobre la ''Historia Feudal de Japón''

Y así continuó, hasta que terminó la clase; Recogí mis libros y los puse en mi mochila. Cuando estuve a punto de salir, choque con Sesshomaru, sin ver si se le cayó algo se fue sin mirarme, le dirigí una mirada de molestia y cuando me fije en el suelo estaba una billetera. La recogí con rapidez sin que nadie se pueda dar cuenta, aunque no me importara que me vieran era mejor que no lo hiciesen…Quien sabe qué clase de persona hay en esta escuela.

Cuando tocó el Recreo. Me dirigí a la cafetería, al abrir la puerta. Todos se voltearon a verme.

_Es que este día tengo algo en el rostro._

Evitando a cualquier persona me dirigí a la vendedora. Pedí una manzana con un refresco, No tenía hambre. A los segundos después de pensar que comería y sería comida por las miradas, decidí irme del lugar.

Caminando por los corredores deshabitados del colegio. Encontré una puerta que se dirigía a una especie de jardín con un buen aspecto para pasar el buen rato. Di el primer mordisco y mientras sacaba la billetera de mi bolsillo, lo primero que busque fue su identificación.

_Nombre: Sesshomaru Taisho_

_Edad: 17 años._

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 4 de Junio_

_Sexo: Masculino._

_Dirección: Meguro_

Al mirar la dirección, pude saber con rapidez que él era alguien adinerado. Meguro era un lugar muy prestigioso en Japón y no me sorprendía que él tuviera ese alto estatus social…Ese apellido lo había escuchado en algún lugar.

Mire el resto con desinterés y lo guarde mientras terminaba mi bebida.

-Dámelo-Pegue un grito casi instantáneamente. Cuando voltee, pude mirar con más claridad el rostro de Sesshomaru.

_Sus ojos, Su cabello…Sus labios._

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían levemente. Al dar un paso hacia atrás el extendió su mano y yo le mire incrédula.

-La billetera-Enfatizó al descubrir mi mirada. Yo rápidamente puse mi mano en mi bolsillo para coger la billetera, después de darle su billetera. Me dedico una mirada de frialdad y de curiosidad.

-No tome nada, si te lo preguntas- Agregue con fastidio, al pensar que tal vez se preguntaba que cogí algo.

-Eso lo sé-Contestó mientras guardaba su billetera en su bolsillo,-_'' ¿Qué haces aquí?'_'.

* * *

**¿Que tal?¿Les gusto?¿Lo continuó? Digame ustedes si lo odian o lo quieren, comentenlo :3 **

**Y si tengo alguna falla tambien, Así me ayudan a tratan de mejorar (Si se puede ._.) mis historias ...**

**Un beso a todos, (Onee-chan, lo hize xD)**

**Sayonara!**


	2. ¿Bienvenida? Tal vez

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo algo bien xD Bueno quiero pedirles disculpa, Este capitulo es el mismo prácticamente solo que con unas cositas más. Esperó que sea de su agrado y pronto estaré presentando el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a Rumiko T. **_

_**Posdata: Uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito xD**_

* * *

_**Demons Of The Present **_

**Capítulo 2: ¿Bienvenida?, Tal vez**

* * *

…

-_Creí que estarías muerta._

_Tal vez lo estoy, ¿Quién sabe?, Yo no sé…_

_-¿Recuerdas?_

_¿Recordar? ¿Qué? Ó a ¿Quién?_

_-Yo te lleve al hospital_

_Note había visto…Estaba inconsciente en ese momento._

_-Estorbabas en el camino._

_¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Qué camino?_

_-Te tuve que hacerlo_

_¿Tan mal estaba? Pensé que solo tenía raspones_

_-…Para que te cremaran…_

_¡¿Qué?!..._

**...**

_-_¡Ah!-Me levante de un gritó tras haber soñado aquel momento….Mi conversación con Sesshomaru

Mire el reloj con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

_3:15 AM_

Me tumbe con fuerza a la cama con una manta delgada color melón, Mire el techo de mi habitación y a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida.

_-Kagome, Tú eres mía…Si te vas, Te encontraré como sea…Y nunca volverás a volver a alguien más que a mí, Así que mi vida…Ven conmigo_

Abrí los ojos y mire el reloj…

_11:50 AM_

Con un poco de sueño todavía, me dirigí a la ducha. Me quite la ropa hasta quedar desnuda al mirar al espejo pude ver algunas cicatrices en mi cuerpo.

_Ya no duelen…_

_Pero.._

_Antes sí dolían... Y mucho_

Temblando, Entre al agua, me senté y atraje mis piernas con mis brazos al cerrar los ojos pude recordar cómo era estar bajo la mirada de Inuyasha

_Horrible_

Recordé cuando suplique con dejarme ir y también recordé cuales fueron sus palabras.

_-No te preocupes…Serás solo mía, Seré cariñoso contigo. Me gustas, Kagome_

Como me susurraba en el oído

_Odiaba eso_

Luego de ver como mi piel, se empezaba a arrugar. Decidí salir de la tina, Ya había pasado una semana de que empezaba a asistir a esa preparatoria. Todavía no hacia muchos amigos, prácticamente no conocía a nadie. Claro que esta Kouga y Sesshomaru, pero solo los podría llamar conocidos.

No interesaba el tener acompañantes, Estaba segura que si nunca hubiera ocurrido mi incidente con Inuyasha. Seria otra en esa preparatoria, En el primer día ya tendría algunas amigas. Pero no es así...Soy diferente a como era antes y tal vez nunca regrese a ser como era antes, aunque claro ya no importaba. Pero hay momentos en que extraño mi anterior vida...Era tranquila y muy reconfortante.

Ahora tendré que busca un trabajo para mis gastos y empezar a estudiar para los exámenes, aunque todavía no dicen cuando habrá; Pero como soy becada, mis notas tienen que estar como siempre...Excelentes

Terminando de vestirme y secar mi cabello, Baje a comer, Antes de ir a la preparatoria. Había momentos en que me sentía realmente sola, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a la soledad, Existía momentos en que de verdad lloraba en silencio.

Agarré las llaves y me dirigí a la salida del departamento, Cerré la puerta y le puse seguro. Mientras me dirigía a la preparatoria. Me puse a pensar y a comparar mi vida pasada con esta y era extraño. Aunque tendría que acostumbrarme.

Vi un cartel que me llamó la atención.

_''Se busca empleada para trabajo''_ Y en pequeñas palabras decía _''Entrar aquí para mas información''_

Suspiré, Tenia que ver. Necesitaba un trabajo y no creo que averiguar esto me quite mucho tiempo. Entre ha dicha cafetería y vi como las pocas jóvenes iban ajetreadas atendiendo a sus clientes.

.- Disculpe, ¿Le ofresco algo? - Preguntó una joven, empleada de la cafetería.

.- Vengo a ver sobre el trabajo -.

.- Por aquí - La joven volteó y camino en silencio, hasta llegar a un despacho después de pasar la recepción y la cocina.

.- Aquí es, Señorita - Abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una señora de no muy avanzada edad.

.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

.- Vine a consultar sobre el trabajo.

.- ¿Tú quieres trabajar aquí?.

.- Si, ¿Tiene horario o es completo? - Pregunté.

.- Es de 6 a 10 de la noche. ¿Lo tomas o no? - Me miró la señora, de pies a cabezas. Y me dio una sonrisa y mirada de aprobación

.- Si. ¿Cuándo empiezó? - Cuestioné.

_Esto es muy fácil_

.- Mañana y puntal, Mi nombre es Shizuka -

.-Gracias - Hizé una leve reverencia de respetó y la misma joven se me acercó, me guió a la salida pero antes de irme. Me dijo

.- ¿Trabajaras aqui? -.

.-Si- Le sonríe.

.-¿Cuando nos veremos?

.- Mañana en la tarde.

.-Cuidate

Salí de dicha cafetería, mire la hora y me di cuenta de que perdí tiempo es ese lugar. Al llegar a la preparatoria, una chica se me acercó con sonrisa cínica.

.- Toma, Habra un baile de bienvenida. Tienes que ir con pareja - Comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

.-¿Tu la conseguiste? - Pregunté, mientras guardaba el folleto que me daba.

.- No es necesario - Se agarro el cabello y lo tiro para atrás con una fingida elegancia,- Ellos me lo pedirán.

.- Dales una buena paga - Empeze a caminar, evitando los insultos que me decía la chica. No interesaba lo que decía ella u otras personas.

Camine hacia mi loquer. Lo abrí y puse mis cuadernos, Abriendo mi horario para ver que clase me tocaba, Pues todavía no me aprendía bien el horario

.- Hola - Me saludaron, voltee y mire a Kouga.

.- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunté

.- Quería saber si...Pues si...¿Te gustaria ir a la fiesta de bienvenida conmigo? - Terminó la pregunta titubeando y sonrojado, pero sin mirarme a los ojos

¿Le aceptó? Pues tampoco quiero ir sola, ya que no conozco a nadie, Inesperadamente se me presentó la imagen de Sesshomaru. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para disolver dicha imagen de mi cabeza. Eso era imposible, Solo tuvimos una conversación y ni siquiera la pude entender

_-Para que te cremaran-_

De ahí se fue, dejando bastante incógnitas sobre ese caso. Pero con el hecho de que tal vez aiga visto a Inuyasha, pues...

Me llama la atención...

Pero si había visto a Inuyasha, Tal vez e lo hubiera dicho. Pero con su actitud, Tal vez puede que no le dio importancia

¡No se que hacer!

.-¿ Qué me dices? - Preguntó Kouga desviándome de mis pensamientos

.- Ah Claro, Esta bien .- Contesté, mientras cerraba el loquer con llave.

.- ¿Entonces es un si? - Me miró a los ojos con ilusión.

.- Si - Afirme para luego empezar a tomar mi camino hacia mi primera clase.

Mientras caminaba, sentí una mirada fría detrás de mí. Varias veces voltee pero no era nadie, Seguí caminando hasta que una mano me tomo del brazo y me jaló llevándome a unos de los jardines del colegio

.- Escúchame bien, ¿Qué eres para Inuyasha? - Preguntó, dejandome impactada. Entonces si lo había visto, ¿Por qué ahora me decía de esto? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué espero una semana para preguntarme? ¿Habra investigado sobre Inuyasha? ¿Ellos habran tenido alguna conversación? Ya que...

_.- ¡Por favor, Déjame. Te juro que no diré nada! - Grité a la persona quien me seguía. Trataba de escapar._

_.- ¡Kagome, Ven aquí y no me molestaré! - Contestó Inuyasha con un cuchillo en mano para luego lanzarmelo hacia mi. Claro que me rozo ya que trate de esquivarle, Después de media hora. Yo estaba escondida detrás de un árbol e Inuyasha rastreandome, me moví sigilosamente tratando de no hacer una ruido que pueda alertar a Inuyasha. Ya sin fuerzas, Me quede sentada en una autopista y caí desmayada_.

.- ¿Qué? - Fingí, Tal vez podría engañarlo.

.- No me mientas, Dime ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- Era obvio que no le podía mentir, Lanzé un suspiró y le hice que me soltara el brazo. Mire el reloj, Todavía tenia algo de tiempo. Lo mire y desvíe mi mirada, Con él no puedo ocultar nada.

.- ¿Lo viste? - Cuestione,

.- Si, Estaba lejos. Pero lo pude reconocer, ¿Qué hacias ahí? - Alzó una ceja.

.- Trataba de escapar - Respondí, ¿Qué no era obvio? Pero,- ¿Te dijo algo?

.- Que no te toque, pero como estorbabas en mi camino. Te tuve que dejar en un hospital-.

.- Estúpido - Susurré.- Gracias.

.- No estoy aquí para que mes las gracias, Estoy aquí para saber ¿Cómo atrapó a Inuyasha? -.

.- ¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo? - Pregunté. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Inuyasha?

.- Eso no te incumbe-.

.- No te preocupes, Si tu familia es de buena clase. Él ira por tí- Respondí, Recordando como había sido todo el saqueo de parte de ellos.

.- Él no ira- Contestó con firmeza y dedicándome una gélida mirada.

.- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Pregunté curiosa.

.- No tengo que contestarte-.

- Tengo clases- Dicho esto, me dirijo a la puerta. Al momento de abrirla y salir con atrás Sesshomaru, Todos voltearon a vernos para luego empezar a susurrarse cosas. Unas me miraban con ojos de odio, otros con desilusión y así

.- Ven- Sesshomau me jaló del brazo, sacándome de ese cúmulo de gente que se había formado inesperadamente. Me dirigí a mi aula y Sesshomaru estaba detrás de mí, ¿Qué no puede dejar de seguirme? Su mirada bastaba para incomodarme, hasta que exploté

.-¡ No me sigas!- Grité furiosa volteandome bruscamente hacia atrás para verle la cara. Claro que grite tan fuerte, que la gente empezó a vernos y me recrimine mentalmente.

.- Estúpida, No lo hago- Contestó con los brazos cruzados.

.- ¡¿Entonces porque estas aquí?- Cuestioné.

.- Me toca esta clase - Abrió la puerta y entro al salón, dejandome como una estúpida. Lanze un suspiró y entre, mirándolo con odio. Me dirigí al asiento que me correspondía, Junto a él.

Así paso el día. Y la semana también.

Mi trabajo me cansaba, era algo agotador. Mañana era la fiesta de Bienvenida que realizaba la preparatoria y tenia que ir. Ya tenia el vestido, como seria mi peinado, aunque era sencillo, los zapatos y todo lo demás.

Me tiré en la cama y me quede dormida.

_.- Bankotsu._

_.-¿Qué? - Contestó con molestia fingida._

_.- ¿Por qué estas aquí? Ya sabes, Conmigo. Entiendes de que Inuyasha podría molestarse- Explique e inquirí a Bankotsu, En estos momentos era con el único con quien podía hablar._

_.- Porque quiero. Además de que Inuyasha no es nada sin nosotros - Contestó, se agarró la trenza que tenia y la paso para adelante.- Además tu deberías de pertenecerme._

_.-Oye, Yo no soy un objeto- Replique enfadada y le golpee en el hombro, pero él lo ignoró_

_.- Yo te encontré primero, Tu deberías de estar en mi recamara y no en la de ese estúpido- Agarró su gran espada para luego pararse y estirarse._

_.- Otra pregunta más - Sentí su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, escuchando mi siguiente pregunta- ¿Por qué no me muestras tu rostro?_

_.- No me lo preguntes- Contestó, colocando la espada en mi cuello. No temí ya que no creí que o hiciese, pero me hizo un rasguño dejándome a entender de que le molestó dicha pregunta._

_.- Perdón- Me disculpe, tomando su espada y alejándola de mí para luego poner mi mano en mi cuello. Solo había un hilo de sangre, No era la gran cosa._

_.- Vamos, Tienes que comer. Estas mas pálida de lo común- Habló, tomando mi mano y levantándome y me llevó con él pero en ningún momento soltó mi mano. Haciendo que yo me ruborizara, después de 5 meses del secuestro y saqueo de mi familia._

Con flojera, apagué la alarma y me levanté. Encendiendo la televisión en el cual empezaban a dar la noticias matutinas, ¿Cuántos muertos ahí hoy? Y eso que falta el noticiero nocturno. Bueno nadie estaba a salvo de la muerte que era provocada por una enfermedad, la vejez o en peor de los casos y los mas inhumano; Por un hombre...

Me dirigí a la cocina, preparando mi desayuno. Me mirada se fue hacia el televisor para mirar la hora, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Por instinto le subí el volumen.

**''Nos acaban de informar, que el asesino más buscado de Japón. Acaba de hacer explotar un carro donde se encontraban sus cómplices. Cuando la policía intervino, Inuyasha ya no estaba. Según la policía sospechan que merodea por la capital de Japón en busca de su próxima víctima, Ahora estamos en el lugar de la explosión. Donde como podemos ver, nadie pudo salvarse''**

En ese momento, reconocí la espada de Bankotsu. Mis piernas no respondieron y me caí, oculté mi rostro como si alguien fuese a verme, lagrimas inexplicables salían de mis ojos. Que irónico, Llorando por la muerte de uno de mis secuestradores. Pero él también fue él único quien me ayudó a no sentirme sola en ese infierno, Tal vez si valía llorar su muerte.

Con estos pensamientos, comencé a llorar con más intensidad.

**''La policía dice que encontraron 6 restos de cuerpos, No saben con exactitud si están completos o no. Ya que la policía no sabe cuantos cómplices tenia Inuyasha, Ya saben habitantes japonés, Tengan Cuidado. Ya que nadie sabe como es Inuyasha y podría ser cualquier persona, Anden con precaución.''**

¿6?, Eran 7 los amigos de Inuyasha. Faltaba uno, ¿Quién será? Pero no importaba quien era, Bankotsu había muerto la prueba de eso era que su espada que siempre portaba con él, se encontraba ahí. Aunque tal vez él haya podido salvarse, Pero las posibilidades era mínimas, casi inexistentes

**''¡Nos acaban de informar que encontraron un sobre!, Lo van a leer en voz alta.**

** _Espero que estés preparada, querida. No hay nadie quien te pueda ayudar, Él ya no te ayudara y serás mía_.**

** Esto es obra de alguien que necesita ayuda, La policía dice que tal vez se refería a una novia y que tal vez la señorita le fue infiel con alguien de sus cómplices y por eso mató a todos, Pero nadie sabe quien es o como es...''**

Cambie de canal rápidamente y me senté en el sofá.

Esa carta es para mí, Si no para quien más. Es para mí, ¿Inuyasha sabrá donde estoy? Si sabe todos los personas que están a mi alrededor podrían morir, Esto es enfermó. Inuyasha está enfermó, ¿Habrá sido así con sus otras chicas que él raptó? Supongo, Nunca le dije nada. Tal solo suplicaba que me dejase ir, pero nada más.

Mire él reloj, 9:40 AM

Era algo temprano, puse una película y empecé a desayunar. Sola

Luego de terminar de comer, comencé con la limpieza del lugar y la comida para el almuerzo. Y así paso hasta las 2 de la tarde, Luego de lavar los trastos y ponerlos en su lugar. Me dirigí a la ducha, me desvestí y me metí en segundos.

Tenia que empezar a tener más cuidado al salir de la casa, Si Inuyasha me está buscando. Tendré que comenzar a preocuparme, no pensé que sería tan pronto había anticipado un año, pero no un mes. Además Inuyasha dejo escrito en esa carta_ ''No hay nadie quien te pueda ayudar''_ Y era cierto, Prácticamente no hay nadie quien me ayude. Soló una persona sabe de mi pasado y esa es la noble directora de la preparatoria, pero a ella es a quien debo cuidar ya que cualquiera que este cerca de mí, Corre peligro. Eso es seguro.

¿Qué podía hacer? La policía empezaría a buscar a cualquier persona relacionada con las víctimas de Inuyasha, Nunca sabrán que estoy viva a menos que examinen el cadáver que Inuyasha dejó como suplemente para que no haya ''daños'' en su plan. Y eso al final tuvo mi propio beneficio, Tendré suerte si no revisan ese cuerpo...Espero que no lo hagan sino seré buscada en todo el mundo, me mantendrían bajo interrogatorios. Seria algo sofocante.

Al mirar mis dedos y ver como empezaban a ponerse como pasa, decidí salir de la ducha.

Me puse la bata y salí del baño, Me dirigí a mi recamara y saqué el vestido y los zapatos. Los deje en la cama y después me puse unos shorts y blusa a tiras. Me senté frente al espejo, dejando ver a la maraña que estaba mi pelo y así empecé a prepararme para la fiesta.

**5:00 PM**

Me toqué el cabello para tratar de despeinarlo más y dejarlo con un toque de rebeldía. Al escuchar el claxon de un auto me percaté de que era mi pareja de baile, Agarré las llaves y las puse en el bolso. Cerré las puertas, asegurándome de que estaban completamente cerradas. Al salir, estaba recostado sobre el auto, Esperándome. Al verme pude notar que sus ojos se iluminaron

.-¡Estas preciosa!- Me alagó y se acercó a mi,- Soy tan afortunado.

.- No es nada especial- Me excusé con nerviosismo.

.-¿Estas lista para la fiesta? -Me preguntó con tono divertido.

.- Claro- Mentí para luego mostrarle un sonrisa. Luego me abrió la puerta del co-piloto como todo un _caballero_

Yo ya no sabia que era eso...

Después de 10 minutos en el carro, con música a todo volumen. Llegamos a la fiesta, Kouga me dejó en entrada mientras se iba a estacionar el carro. El lapso de 5 minutos que le tomo dicha acción, Sentía como las miradas me comían viva. Todavía no me había acostumbrado a eso pero seguía siendo incomodo. Cuando veía como Kouga se acercaba, di una chequeada a todo el lugar hasta que me tope con ciertos ojos ámbar que me observaban con frialdad. Desvié mi mirada hacia Kouga, quien estaba a mi lado, ofreciéndome su brazo, con una sonrisa la tomé y nos dirigimos adentró de la fiesta. Al estar adentro podía apreciar el esfuerzo de las chicas, estaba muy bien decorado. No era tan refinado pero tenia su toque.

.-¡Hola, ¿Cómo están?!- Preguntó a anfitriona rubia empezando a animar la fiesta recién comenzada.

.- ¡Bien!- Contestaron con un gritó los demás

Yo estoy preocupada

.-¡Espero que se diviertan, Ahora pondremos lo primordial en una fiesta de Bienvenida!- Un sonido de la batería empezó a sonar- ¡El vals!

.- Invitó a todos los caballeros que invite a una dama a la pieza- Dijo la directora, quien subió por sorpresa.

Luego de ese anunció una pieza de vals empezó a sonar, Las personas empezaban a tomar a su pareja y salía a la pista de baile para danzar la música lenta y suave.

.-¿Quieres bailar?- Me preguntó Kouga con un sonrojo notable, me reí y asentí con la cabeza.

.-Vamos- Tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la pista de baile.

Hizo entrada, guiándome con una suave vuelta para luego atraparme en sus brazos. Empezó a apegarme a su cuerpo, sosteniéndome firmemente mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la canción. Cuando la canción empezó a tomar fuerza, Me dio la delicada vuelta que se realiza en esa parte pero a mitad de vuelta unos brazos me tomaron, sosteniéndome bruscamente, miré hacia la persona quien me sostenía y era...Sesshomaru

En ese momento me había percatado de que éramos el centro de la atención, Parecía que había una batalla visual entre Kouga y Sesshomaru. Daba algo de miedo, Kouga rompió el silencio que hace segundos se había formado.

.- Sesshomaru, Ella es _mi_ pareja. Por allá hay otras- Habló Kouga enfatizando ''mí'. Haciendo que escuchara un gruñido de Sesshomaru.

.- Bailaré con ella, No te metas- Respondió Sesshomaru con su semblante monótono y frió mirar.

.- Ella es mi pareja, Sesshomaru- Kouga empezó a alzar la voz, Si no detenía esto algo me decía que se matarían a golpes. No quería un espectáculo.

.- Kouga, Bailaré con Sesshomaru un rato. Perdón- Dije mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de calmar el ambiente. Parece que Kouga había entendido de que no quería una pelea.

.-Esta bien- Contestó y salió con velocidad de la pista de baile.

La música empezó a sonar otra vez, ya que habían detenido todo por la batalla visual que protagonizaron Sesshomaru y Kouga.

Sesshomaru tomó mi cuerpo, acomodando mi cuerpo con el suyo para poder bailar bien. Tomó mi mano y empezó a dirigirme con el paso de la canción, comenzó a tomar toda la pista de baile. Me dirigió con gracia, haciendo que las miradas volviesen donde nos encontrábamos. Luego de culminar dicha pieza de vals, Me agarró el brazo y me sacó del lugar.

.-Escuche las noticias. Él te esta buscando- Habló dejándome boqui abierta, Se había percatado de que el mensaje era para mí.

.-¿ Por qué piensas eso?- Pregunté tontamente.

.- Quien más podría ser más que tú. ¿Tuviste un romance con uno de sus cómplices?- Cuestionó, dejándome desconcertada y algo sonrojada.

.- ¡No! Lo que paso fue que uno de los cómplices de Inuyasha, el quien me encontró pues me dio pistas como escapar- Le conté, Eso era cierto. La última vez que hablé con él fue que me decía como podría tratar de escapar aunque no era mucho, era algo.

.- ¿Inuyasha está enamorado de ti?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

.- Eso no sé- Contesté,- Antes que nada, ¡Eres un idiota, Casi haces un escándalo con Kouga y lo último que quiero son problemas. Si querías era hablar, debiste esperar, Estúpido!

.- Cállate, Tu voz es irritante- Respondió.

.-¡Hay, Adiós!- Grité y me fui del lugar.

Cuando regresé a la fiesta, busque a Kouga que fácilmente lo encontré. Me estaba buscando, me dirigí hacia él.

.-¡Kouga!- Lo llamé captando su atención. Se acercó hacia mí y me entregó una bebida.

.-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó inquieto.

.- Si no te preocupes- Contesté con fingida desinterés.

.- ¿Vamos a bailar?-Agarró nuestros vasos y los puse en la mesa para dirigirnos a la fiesta. Así paso 2 horas.

.- Voy al tocador- Avisé haciendo que Kouga me soltase.

.-Te esperó, Estaré en el lugar de los bocadillos- Sonrió y nos separamos.

Empecé a buscar el baño, hasta que después de minutos lo encontré y me dirigí hacia él. Me miré en el espejo y entre a los urinarios. Empecé a buscar mi celular y entre a internet para saber sobre la noticia de Inuyasha.

Ningún artículo nuevo.

Nada más los artículos de lo que pasaron en la televisión. Al salir y mirarme en el espejo, empecé a sentirme mareada y olía a quemado. Hasta que comencé a ver todo negro, tambaleándome salí hacia la fiesta y todo estaba en llamas con algunos alumnos desmayados.

-¡Ayuda!- Grité con poca fuerza, me puse al lado de la chica que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Estas…bien?-Me miró y asintió con la cabeza mientras tosía con fuerza

.-Sango- Habló la joven con dificultad.

.-¿Ehh?- Tosí fuerte,

.-Mi nombre- Habló con rapidez para poder aclarar sobre su nombre, _Qué irónico._

-No es el momento- Hable mientras ponía una sonrisa algo forzada.

Cuando ya no podía más, los portones se abrieron. Dejando a ver 2 hombres, Su cabello era largo

''Sesshomaru''

Y mi vista se nubló. Lo último que pude ver fue unos hermosos ojos ámbar.

.- La paciente esta estable, Vamos- Podía escuchar al abrir mis ojos pude notar la presencia de la enfermera, Traté de moverme pero no podía.

.-Estas sedada cielo, Tranquila ya estas bien- Me habló de forma maternal y me mostró una sonrisa verdadera. Empezó a chequear mi salud y cuando terminó simplemente guardo su lapicera, me sonrió, pronunció un ''Mejórate'' y Salió de habitación dejándome sola.

Cerré los ojos y poco a poco podía escuchar como e bullicio de afuera se tranquilizaba hasta que se transformo en un silencio. Al abrir mis ojos pude ver una silueta en la puerta, parpadee con fuerza y esa silueta abrió la puerta dando a conocer a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta. Me quedé sin habla.

.-Mi amor, Te dije que era malo escaparse de casa- Empezó a decir con tenebrosa y de advertencia. Avanzaba con pasos rápidos hacia mi camilla mientras yo desesperadamente buscaba el botón de emergencia. Tal vez, él me mataría para no dejar testigos.

.-Que…¿Qué haces aquí?-Logre articular la pregunté con mucha dificultad ya que todavía me dolía el cuerpo y mucho. Mire a Inuyasha de pies a cabeza, Estaba con un traje de gala tal vez se vistió así para pasar inadvertido ya que todos los chicos habían venido vestidos así. Los médicos pensaron que era un simple estudiante, Que error.

.-No te preocupes, Te dejare jugar un poco más. Soy tan bueno, Pero después serás mía, Así que divierte, Kagome- Comenzó hablando con malicia y terminó susurrando mi nombre en el oído y tocándome los labios

.-¡Aléjate!- Respondí con desdén y odio.

.-Amor, No te esfuerces mucho para poder jugar…Al Gato y el Ratón, Pero te digo algo- Bajo su mirada hacia mis labios, tomo mi mentón y sus labios empezaron a juntarse con los míos, me besaba de forma brusca. Pensaba que me había librado de este tipo de besos pero como veo, parece que hay hasta que alguien de nosotros...Muera,- Yo siempre ganó.

.-Déjame en Paz, No diré nada pero...Déjame-Decía con voz quebrada por las inesperadas lagrimas que se presentaron. Apretaba las sábanas para poder tranquilizarme.

.-Eres mi mujer y se queda así. Nos vemos pronto, Kagome- Habló con autoridad y posesión hacia mi persona. Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y me dirigió una mirada lujuriosa para luego desaparecer de mi vista, dejándome con preguntas y algo asustada. Dejándome a entender de que yo podría fácilmente desaparecer...

.-Entonces tendré que jugar contigo, Inuyasha.

Luego de unos minutos, unos investigadores interrumpieron la tranquilidad había comenzado a crear. Me levanté viendo que el efecto de la sedación ya se había disuelto.

En silencio, salimos de la habitación y me llevaron a otra mucha más amplia y solitaria. Me hicieron una seña para sentarme y dijeron.

.-Le aremos unas preguntas- Afirmó un oficial, Tal vez querían saber cómo se había prendido todo…Seguro era Inuyasha, no me sorprendería si fuera él

Miré con desinterés a los oficiales y asentí en silencio con mis brazos cruzados, Al darme cuenta ya estaba con una luz en mi cara y dos rostros examinando todo mi cuerpo.

.-¿Van a preguntar o me puedo ir?- Pregunté con una mirada desafiante.

.-Dinos tu nombre- .

.-Kagome Tsubasa- Mentí, si sabían mi nombre verdadero tal vez podría ponerme bajo vigilancia y eso era una de las cosas que menos quería en el mundo

.-¿Tsubasa?- Inquirió con sospecha uno de los oficiales

.-¿Escucho mal?- Agregue con desprecio;- Soy menor de edad.

.-¿Qué hacías en el incidente?- Preguntó una, tomándome por sorpresa _'' Tan rápido preguntaron, sí que son descuidados, Creí que tendría que dar más datos falsos…Pero mejor para mí'' _Pensé con malicia y solté una risa ya que no podía contenerla, Pude ver como ellos me miraban atónitos

.-¿De qué se ríe?- Preguntó el otro oficial, que anotaba todo lo que yo hacía o decía

.-Pero que pregunta tan estúpida- Uno de ellos, quebró sus lentes por la rabia- Estaba bailando con mi pareja hasta que caí desmayada y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, Solo sé eso.

.-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó el que escribía todo

.-¿Qué no escucho lo que dije? ''Solo sé eso''- Resalte mis últimas palabras, Odiaba ser interrogada.

.-Por favor trate de limitarse solo a contestar las preguntas- Habló conteniéndose toda su rabia, Se le notaba…

.-Y usted a no preguntar estupideces, Todos estábamos con nuestras parejas o eso vi, yo caí desmayada y al despertar estaba en el hospital con una mascarilla de aire. ¿Qué más quiere que diga?- Inquirí con rabia luego de pararme.

.-Eso es todo, Puede irse- Al salir de la habitación, me quede unos segundos para tratar de escuchar lo que dirían. Si tenía que preocuparme o no

.-¿Qué aremos con esa chica?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

.-Nada.

Suspiré con cansancio al saber que no tendría un peso más. Al ver que cada uno iba a los interrogatorios, me quede parada en una esquina. Luego de terminar, Se me acercó Kouga.

.-¿Te llevo a casa?- Al mirar quien estaba atrás.

.-No, Gracias por todo- Dije y fui hacia la persona que estaba atrás mirando todo ese momento.

.-Vamos- Ordenó con indiferencia, Como si nada le importaba.

.-¿Por qué haces esto, Sesshomaru?- Cuestioné con interés en mi mirada.

.-Te lo dije, Tú sabes mucho. Y no escaparas de mí sin yo saber algo de ti…Te quedo claro-Habló para luego mirarme intensamente con una mirada amenazadora, ¿De qué sería capaz Sesshomaru para encontrar a Inuyasha? ¿Tal mal mentía?, solté una risa, Tal vez.

.-¿Y qué aras?- Pregunté reteniéndolo en la salida

.-Vi que un chico salio de la habitación lo cual supongo que es Inuyasha,¿Qué hablaron?- Me quede pasmada en mi sitio, y cuando reaccione, apreté mi mano; Tan fuerte que podía sentir mis uñas incrustándose en mi palma. Era alguien muy inteligente e interesante.

.-Nada que importe…-'_'Yo ganare''_- Solo es un juego, Que ganaré.

.-¿Un juego?-.

.-Sí, Y tal ve necesite ayuda.

.-Yo te ayudare- Decretó, _''Él me trae muchas sorpresas''_

.-Está bien, Gracias por preocuparte- Sonreí.

.-No lo hago por ti, Quiero encontrar a Inuyasha-''Ahí vamos de nuevo…Pero, ¿Por qué quiere encontrarlo? ¿ Porque tanta insistencia con eso? Siempre me hacia esas preguntas''

.-¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo?- Pregunté lo mismo que hace una semana aproximadamente.

.-Metete en tus asuntos, Solo es un trato…Te ayudare a ganar tú _juego _y yo lo mataré.

.-¿Matar?-

.-Solo encargaré de ser la carnada y algo más…

.-¿Qué?

.-Vivirás conmigo.

.-¡¿Qué?!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas ''_ ¿Vivir con él? ¿Yo? Pero…''_

.-Lo que escuchas y la razón es simple. Si Inuyasha, Está detrás de ti, Puedes desaparecer rápidamente de mi mapa y eso no lo permitiré por eso tienes que estar cerca de mí. Entendiste o ¿Tengo que explicártelo detalladamente?- Inquirió con sarcasmo, segundos después se ganó una de mis miradas de desprecio la cual el tomo con desinterés.

.-Acepto el trató- Afirme, poniendo entre nuestro espacio mi mano en señal de que él la chocara.

.-No te tocare- Y se fue dejándome con la mano alzada

.-¡Idiota!- Grite.

_''Sera algo muy difícil, de eso estoy segura''_

* * *

**Bien, Espero que les aya gustado y yo me voy. Me duele el estomagó (TTwTT) Pero la buena noticia es que ya estoy empezando a escribir el siguiente capitulo de está historia (Solo tengo 300 palabras xD Es algo o)**

**Cuídense**

**Sayonara**


	3. Mudanza e Incognita

**Ya temino mis exámenes, Aunque no est****udie mucho que digamos. Saque buenas notas :3 Pero eso es algo que ahora no importa. ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les vas? (Porque me molesto si nadie me va a contestar :Truestory: xD) Bueno les dejo este corto capitulo**

**NOTA: QUIERO QUE LEAN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO, ESTA REESCRITO Y DE PASO EXPLICA ALGUNAS QUE LO LEAN ES UNO DE LOS MAS LARGOS CAPITULO QUE HE ESCRITO (SI PORQUE MIS CAPITULOS NO SUELEN SER MUY LARGOS, PERO LO ESCRIBI Y COMO QUE ME PASE. SOLO ¡LEANLO!)**

**Todos los personajes le pertenece a Rumiko T. :3**

**Entenderé si me quieren lazar jitomates, este capitulo es medio aburrido (Lo es u_u) Bueno ya avise léanlo bajo su responsabilidad. No me ago cargo que se mueran de aburrimiento xD**

* * *

_**Demons Of The Present**_

**Capitulo 3: Mudanzas e incógnitas**

* * *

_''Sera algo muy difícil''_

No, No era difícil. Era algo imposible y yo estaba en lo cierto, Nunca pensaría en dejar la comodidad de mi departamento para vivir con Sesshomaru.

.-Ni loca- Repetía mientras cambiaba de canal rápidamente, fijándome si había algo interesante en la televisión, pues desde la carta leída, el baile y la aparición de Inuyasha. Había pasado dos semanas, ya me estaba acostumbrando el empleo y tenia una amiga. Era de cabello azabache, piel clara, ojos marrones y buen físico pero algo característico de ella, era la sonrisa que siempre tenia en el rostro. Su nombre era Sango y la conocí en el incendio provocado por Inuyasha, Aunque la policía lo dejo pasar pensando de que algunos alumnos estaba jugando y prendieron todo, para mí seguía siendo Inuyasha como principal y único sospechoso. Era buena conmigo, aunque no sabe nada sobre mí pasado y no creo que debería de saberlo. Mientras menos personas sepan, Mejor.

Ding, Dong

Sonó el timbre de mi departamento. Extrañada, me paré para abrir la puerta.

.- Que raro- Murmuré, Llegue a la puerta y la abrí lentamente y dejando ver a mi visitante sorpresa, Nada más ni nada menos que Sesshomaru.

.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Pregunté dedicándole una mirada, aunque me llamó la atención que dos hombre con uniforme azul estaban parados detrás de él.

.- Entren y pónganlo en el carro de mudanzas- Ordenó Sesshomaru a sus acompañantes, quienes entraron en mi departamento y alzaban mis muebles para ¿Llevárselos?

.- ¡Oye, Espera un momento! ¡Deja eso ahí!- No me hicieron caso, parecían sordos. Volví mi mirada a Sesshomaru, quien solo estaba mirando a sus acompañantes desinteresadamente.

.-¿Qué demonios haces, Sesshomaru? ¡Diles que dejen mis cosas!..¡Oye no te lo lleves!- Pregunté y grité al ver como se llevaban mis cosas, me dirigí a la ventana principal, donde daba vista a la calle y me fijé que había un carro de mudanzas.

.-Te dije que tendrías que vivir conmigo y ya espere demasiado- Contestó Sesshomaru mientras daba una mirada a mi departamento.

.-¡Oye, no puedes hacer eso, Te puedo demandar!- Grité exasperada por su comportamiento, ¿Qué demonios se creía? ¿Un Lord?

.- Si puedo, Te quedaras en un lugar donde yo te pueda ver. Así, Inuyasha no podrá secuestrarte otra vez- Respondió a mis insultos con tranquilidad y serenidad.

.- Pero, No de esta forma. Estúpido- Le reproché, Golpeándole un hombro.

.- Vamos- Me cogió de la muñeca, sacándome de mi hogar y encerrándome con llave en su carro. Le grité, insulté y parecía como si no me escuchase.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, Él se metió al carro y empezó a conducir.

.- No deberías de hacer esto. Ese era mi departamento, Estaba bien. Además tengo un trabajo...

.- Puedes olvidarte de eso, Tu solo saldrás para a preparatoria y nada más- Contestó sin apartar su mirada del camino.

.- No puedes decidir sobre mí, Además yo tengo mis gastos. Porque crees que tengo trabajo, Suerte que estoy becada en esa preparatoria pero el punto es que no puedes hacer esto. ¡Eres un idiota!- Le grité enfurecida para luego cruzar mis brazos

.- Cállate, Tú solo preocúpate en no desaparecer de mi vista. Lo demás va por mi cuenta- Explicó mientras disminuía la velocidad de su carro, para estacionarse al frente de una gran mansión. Era muy grande y lujosa, aunque no me sorprendía.

.- Al menos déjame trabajar- Dije mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

.- No puedes- Contestó sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta.

.- Yo trabajare y punto- De un portazo cerré la puerta del carro.

.- No - Respondió dirigiéndose a los chicos de la mudanza y dándole instrucciones de donde deben llevar las cosas. Luego de eso, él se acercó y me dio una señal para seguirlo.

Entramos en su gran mansión, como en toda mansión no podía faltar los sirvientes. En este caso solo había 3, Dos señoras y un joven. Se arrodillaron cuando Sesshomaru entro. Él hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un despacho, donde se abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar. Era lindo el lugar, las paredes de un marrón con algunos destellos de dorado, Una ventana que daba vista al gran jardín que poseía dicha mansión, un gran escritorio con una laptop en medio y documentos esparcidos, un mueble donde había varios libros, una chimenea junto a un mueble negro, Una gran alfombra y el piso algo rustico pero sin perder su toque de elegancia aparte de los grandes cuadros y la pantalla de plasma escondida. Era un cuarto muy lindo, Se parecía al estante que tenia mi padre antes de morir, cuando yo tenia solo 4 años de edad. Recuerdo que pasaba horas con mi gato en su chimenea, era agradable y único.

Un portazo interrumpió todos mis pensamientos, haciendo que volteara a la persona causante de que este aquí parada. Se acercó hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas, tapando su vista a aquel jardín. En silencio, se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó. Me miró y me dio una señal para sentarme.

.- ¿Qué hago aquí?- Pregunté inquieta por el silencio que se había formado.

.- Te quedaras aquí y no quiero replicas, ¿Entendiste?-.

.- No, no entiendo. ¿Por qué debería de estar aquí? Yo se cuidarme sola...

.-¿Cuidarte sola? Es claro que Inuyasha empezó el incendió y casi te quedas atrapada en ese lugar. Y me dices que sabes cuidarte, No voy a esperar que te atropellen o que se yo, Tú te quedas aquí. Donde yo te pueda ver y punto-.

.- Igualmente, Tú no tienes porque meterte. Es mi problema, No el tuyo-.

.- Cállate, ¿Eres estúpida o qué? Sabes que si no tienes precaución, Inuyasha te atrapara y yo no podre matarlo. Tenemos un trato ¿Recuerdas?-.

.- ¡Cállate tú! No tienes que decirme eso, ¿Crees que no lo sé? Además nunca me dijiste porque quieres ''matar'' a Inuyasha. ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Mató a tu familia? ¿ Mató a tu novia? ¿O qué?- Preguntas tras preguntas le gritaba para obtener alguna información, Si tenia un motivo. Lo ayudaría, pero claro...El tendría que ayudarme también.

.- No te incumbe-.

.- Entonces no hay trato, Dime porque quieres matar a Inuyasha y yo te ayudaré-.

.- No estoy para juegos, Si no cooperas por las buenas. Sera por las malas- Se paró, dirigiéndose hacia mí, me tomó el brazo y me empujo hacia una pared encerrándome con su cuerpo. Era muy alto.

.- ¿Cooperaras? - Preguntó susurrándome en el oído, me estremecí por el cosquilleo que sentía.

.- Solo dime porque y ya- Hable tartamudeando, tenia que admitirlo. Él me intimidaba un poco, solo un poco.

.- Te preguntaré otra vez- Agarró mi mentón para solo mirarlo,- ¿Cooperaras?

.- Esta bien- Me rendí.

.- Bien- Me soltó y volvió a su escritorio.

Suspiré de alivio y volví a mi asiento.

.- ¿Vives solo?- Cuestioné tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente.

.- Por ahora si-.

.- ¿Tus padres están fuera del país?-.

.- Sí- Contestó mientras abría su laptop y empezaba a escribir algo,-Dime todo lo que paso con Inuyasha.

.- Un día antes de cumplir mis 15 años, Inuyasha y su grupo acorralo a mi familia en el salón y minutos después Bankotsu me halló en la ducha. Casi me mataron, pero Inuyasha les dijo que seria su nuevo ''juguete'' y pues permanecí un año secuestrada por Inuyasha, Luego pude escapara y pues tu me hallaste y me llevaste al hospital Eso es todo- Explique recordando todo lo que había sucedido, Tenia que contarle ya que si me estaba ayudando. Tendría que saber todo sobre lo que pase, Me sentí aliviada por decirlo

.- ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó mirándome.

.- Si, No quedras saber como suplicaba a Inuyasha para que me dejase ir o ¿si?- Dije con los ojos cristalizados, trate de esconderlos pero era obvio que se notaba. Me sentía estúpida, No tenia porque estar aquí pero no había marcha atrás y no podía o no quería volver. Ahora me siento más ¿protegida? No se si será la palabras pero me siento mejor.

.- Vamos- Cerró de golpe su laptop y se paró para dirigirse a la puerta. Le seguí hasta la puerta de una habitación al abrir pude ver como las paredes eran color crema con delicados detalles doradas, una gran alfombra con el suelo limpio, Una televisión pantalla plana colgada en la pares, un hermoso balcón que daba vista hacia el mismo jardín y a una piscina, una puerta blanca donde suponía que estaba el baño, una gran cama, un inmenso armario, uno que otros muebles demás y un hermoso y gigantesco cuadro hecho a mano de la vista del Monte Fuji. Era hermoso.

.- ¿Esto es...?

.- Tu cuarto, A la otra puerta- Me señalo una puerta chica al costado de la habitación- Están tus cosas.

.- Gracias- Dije.

.- Arregla tus cosas y si no puedes. Baja y llama a alguien, Yo tengo que atender uno asuntos. No quiero problemas- Habló con autoridad, parecía mi padre. Me reí un poco, haciendo que Sesshomaru se volteara a verme

.- ¿Por qué te ries?- Me miro con una ceja alzada

.- Nada, Sigue con tus cosas- Me aguante la risa.

.- Hasta la cena- Se volteó y se fue.

Entre a la habitación donde estaban mis cosas, Al abrir me quede petrificada. Había bastante que hacer, suspire y empecé con la primera caja.

Y así fue hasta la noche. Cansada, me dirigí al baño para relajarme un rato. Al abrir el baño me empecé a desvestir rápidamente, mientras el agua llenaba la tina. Me metí y di un suspiro de relajación. Pase unos 20 minutos en la tina, Era momento para salir.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, Debía ser alguien la señora de la limpieza.

.-Pasa, No hay problema- Dije mientras salía de la tina. Me puse la toalla y me apresure en salir del baño después de dejar el baño limpio.

.- Señorita...-

Escuche la voz de un hombre, me voltee y vi el joven que hace unas horas estaba arrodillándose ante Sesshomaru.

.- Tú...- Le señale con el dedo, Lo mire de pies a cabeza. Era de cabello platino corto dejando algunos mechones rebeldes mas grandes que otros, su cara tenia rasgos delicados, ojos celestes, traje blanco de mayordomo, alto y notablemente joven.

.-Señorita, Su ropa la dejo aquí- Con la cara ruborizada, la cabeza abajo y una pequeña reverencia, se retiró sin nada más que decir.

¿Ruborizado? Me mire al espejo, No tenia nada. Mire mi cuerpo y pegue un grito, estaba solo en una toalla que poco más se me podía caer. Que vergüenza. Mire el reloj y ya debía de ir, me puse unos jeans negros, una blusa ligera blanca, tenis negros, el cabello mojado y con una toalla alrededor de mi cuello. Baje y me dirigí al comedor, amplio y algo elegante. Lindo.

.-Señorita ¿ Qué desea comer?- Me pregunto el mismo joven de hace minutos, lo mire de reojo. Me recordaba como era mi vida hace tiempo, con mayordomos jóvenes y otros viejos, los de la cocina, la limpieza y muchos otros. De todos ellos, muchos me odiaban y nunca supe porque.

.- Dime tu nombre- Respondí ordenándole a que me dijese su nombre.

.- Ikki, Señorita- Me contestó con una reverencia.

.- Vete de aquí- En la entrada, apareció Sesshomaru dedicándole una de odio.

.- Como digas, Amo- Se arrodilló frente a él y se retiro, pero antes de eso me dedicó un guiño. Cosa que me dejo desconcertada.

.- ¿Por qué lo corriste así?-Pregunté mirando como Sesshomaru se posicionaba en su lugar.

.- Detesto a ese tipo- Contestó con desdén en su voz

.- Entonces simplemente despídelo- Le dije, No era mi asunto. Siempre me lleve mal con la servidumbre y peor con los que son jóvenes, Siempre los mayordomos y los empleados. Me odiaban y por ello yo aprendí a odiarlos, Pero a pocos les tuve un gran cariño.

.- No puedo- Respondió con su típica voz fría de siempre.

.- ¿Por qué?- Me entro la curiosidad saber, Con tal él era uno de los dueños de la casa. También podía despedir a alguien o ¿no?

.- Ese tipo sedujo a mi madre y se la llevo a la cama, pero no puedo despedirlo porque mi madre lo cuida. Eso es lo que se, por eso no puedo votarlo- Explico con rabia en la voz.

.- ¿Tú padre lo sabe?- Sesshomaru asintió en silencio

.- ¿Y porque no hace nada?- Cuestione con curiosidad, su familia era interesante.

.- Porque él también le fue infiel con una sirvienta, su nombre era Izayoi. Pero nunca supe de su paradero...supongo de ahí nació ese engendro- Declaró con rabia, lo mire de reojo y me di cuenta de que si decía algo más, él estallaría. Me quede callada.

A los segundos, nos sirvieron comida. Comimos en silencio, Al terminar. Sesshomaru se paro y se fue sin decir nada.

.- El joven amo es muy gruñón- Me susurraron en el oído, me sobresalte. Mire atrás y pude ver el rostro de Ikki.

.- Supongo- Me reí un poco.

.- Perdone mi imprudencia, pero ¿Me diría su nombre, Señorita?- Preguntó con una voz malditamente seductora.

.- Kagome y nada de señorita conmigo. Solo Kagome ¿Bien?- Sonreí. Si este joven seguía aquí es porque todavía quiere a su ama, ya que sino la quisiese por más que la señora lo cuidase, él se habría ido. A eso se le llama orgullo, Entonces este chico seguía enamorado de su señora. Parecía un novela antigua.

.- Como diga, Kagome- Sonrió dejando ver sus blancos dientes, por algo la señora le fue infiel a su marido. Cualquier persona que lo viese podría decir fácilmente que es un modelo o actor, pero no un mayordomo. Que irónico.

.- Tengo clases mañana, Hasta mañana- Me paré mientras me dirigía a la salida.

.-Kagome-.

.-¿Si?-.

.- Buenas Noches- Sonrió haciendo una reverencia y mirándome fijamente.

.- Claro, Buenas Noches- Contesté y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me cambie de ropa poniéndome unos shorts y un polo a tiras. Y con eso me eche en la cama cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_''Las cosas en este mundo son irónicas. Ya que conocí a mi amiga en un incendio, Un mayordomo que parece un modelo, Un asesino que le gusta jugar, Un chico popular amable, Una directora buena...Cuando en mi antigua vida, Todo era diferente''_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este corto capitulo, cualquier cosa. Díganmelo por los reviews. Pronto continuare con la historia de ''Quien es'' Esperen x3. _**

**_Bueno creo que este capitulo fue algo aburrido, pero como aquí es feriado y no tenia ganas de hacer nada (Enferma) me puse a escribir. Es que pare todo el día con un dolor de estomago y solo estaba en la laptop jugando L4D y no se me puse a escribir. Espero que les vaya bien_**

**_Cuídense...Los quiere s escritora :)_**

**_Sayonara!_**

**_NOTA: LEAN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO, ESTA REESCRITO. LO VUELVO A ESCRIBIR PORSIACO YA QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE NUNCA LEEN EL PRINCIPIO U_U LO SE PORQUE YO SOY UNA DE ELLAS xD BUENO ¡LEAN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO!_**

**_Ahora si...Sayonara xD_**


	4. Entre mayordomos y paseos

**Holaa!Perdoón por desaparecer, Espero que les guste esto y que me perdonen xD Aunque no tengo mucho que decir, y mi excusa era que la flojera y algunos problemas se hizo presente y no quise hacer nada xD.**

**No tengo nada mas que decir, Ahora lean xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertecen a Rumiko T. **

* * *

_**Demons Of The Present **_

_**Capítulo 4: Entre mayordomos y paseos.**_

* * *

.

.

.

_.- Kagome...Eres hermosa sabes, Te pareces a esa perra. Pero tú eres mejor, Me gustas más que esa estúpida. Debes estar feliz al decírtelo - Me susurró Inuyasha en el oído mientras aspiraba el olor de mi cabello, Yo simplemente miraba el techo de la habitación. Otra vez, tocaba mi cuerpo. _

_.- Eres tan suave - Habló Inuyasha, mientras puso su mano en mi pecho y empezó a estrujarlo, sacándome un chillido que el creí que era de placer, pero yo sabía que era de dolor._

Abrí mis ojos con fuerza al sentir mis mejillas mojadas, Eran mis lágrimas. Me acomode en la cama hasta quedar sentada, mire otra vez el lugar. Pues era oficial, Me tendría que quedar aquí. Me levanté para ordenar la cama y luego dirigirme al baño, al ver que tenía tiempo decidí tomar mis baños matutinos relajantes.

Siempre tenía esos sueños, Siempre los odie. Pero ya me estaba acostumbrando, Es parte de mi corta rutina que había creado. Enjabone todo mi cuerpo y puse un poco de shampoo en mi cabello, Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y a la vez mis brazos fuera de la tina. Tenía que volver a organizarme, ¡Hay que flojera! Pero tenía que hacerlo, Extrañaba a mi abuelo, mi madre y mi pequeño hermano pero más a mi padre con su gato que siempre lo acompañaba. Me gustaban mucho, Quería tener uno pero no tendría tiempo para cuidarlo. Al sentir mi cuerpo enfriarse, decidí salir. Me puse la toalla y salí del baño.

Al salir me lleve una sorpresa, Mi uniforme estaba tendido y planchado en mi cama y a su costado estaba Ikki, Quien estaba con una leve reverencia. Odio que hagan eso, Desde niña. Lo sentía como una forma de hipocresía. Ellos me odiaban pero por su trabajo debían de mostrarme respeto y estaba casi segura que en sus mentes imaginaban bastantes formas de matarme. Eso me molestaba de los mayordomos.

Agarre una almohada y le lancé, quien lo detuvo con una atrapada, Me sonrió, se levantó y colocó la almohada donde pertenecía.

.- No hagas eso- Hable, mientras agarraba un peine y lo pasaba por mi cabello.

.- ¿Hacer qué, Kagome?- Cuestionó mientras me arrebataba el peine de mi mano y él me sentó para cepillarme el cabello. No me gusta eso, Le quité el peine, me levanté y lo miré.

.- No te arrodilles ante mí, No me trates como si no pudiera hacerlo por mi cuenta...Lo odio, Solo trátame como cualquier persona. Solo soy una invitada temporal- Caminé hacia mi uniforme -No mires.

Él volteó, deje caer la toalla. Me puse mi brasier, mi ropa íntima para luego empezar por mi blusa, la falda, mis largas medias, el chaleco y por último la corbata.

.- Tienes un bonito cuerpo- Comento el oji-azul sacándome de mis casillas.

.- ¡Maldito pervertido!- Grité, lanzándole lo primero que podía tomar. Lo cual fue mi zapato, Lo esquivó como si nada pero no le tome importancia. Me senté frente al espejo, agarrando mi cabello e hice una cola de caballo.

Al voltear, pude ver muy cerca el rostro de Ikki. Sentí mis pómulos algo calientes, cogió mi pie poniéndome mi zapato y repitió el mismo acto con el restante.

.- Ahora esta lista, La próxima vez. Tengo que bañarla, Kagome- Me susurró y yo lo aparte con un leve empujón.

.- Escucha, Yo puedo hacer esto. Así que no hagas tonterías- Le dije agarrando mi maleta para luego ver la hora.

.- Perdóneme, No la quise molestar. Solo la quería ayudar, Kagome- Se disculpó el mayor con la cabeza abajo.

.- Esta bien, simplemente ocúpate en no molestar a Sesshomaru- Aconsejé al peli-plata quien no hacía más que dedicarme una sonrisa- Sabes…él te odia.

.-Lo sé- Dijo el peli-plata cambiante su semblante a uno serio.

.-Sabes, ¿Por qué?- Pregunte ''inocentemente''

.-Claro, Supongo que usted también- Respondió colocándose un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja.

.- Hm - Agregue restándole importancia. Camine hacia la puerta que ya estaba abierta para mí, Al salir la cerré y baje las escaleras con Ikki detrás de mí.

Cuando baje el comedor, Sesshomaru se encontraba tomando un té, tranquilamente. Me miró de reojo e hizo un chasquido para que segundos después apareciera una señora con una bandeja que contenía nuestros desayunos.

Todo se estaba volviendo silencioso y así paso por el paso de 10 minutos, Tiempo que duro el desayuno. Salimos al mismo tiempo de la casa para dirigirnos al carro que estaba en frente de nosotros. El trayecto de la casa a la preparatoria fue corta aunque como en el desayuno, silencioso.

Luego de estacionar el carro, Bajamos de él y nos dirigimos a los pasillos del lugar. Nos veían como si tuviéramos algo en la cara, mire de reojo a Sesshomaru y parecía que no le importaba nada. Solo los ignoraba, Mientras que yo me estaba más nerviosa, Todo paso cuando visualice de lejos a mis amigos Sango y Kouga. Pero antes de llegar a ellos la mujer que vi en mi primer día de clases para pedir los informes y lo demás, apareció y nos detuvo. Nos inspeccionó con la mirada y me miró molesta.

.- Acompáñenme- Dicho esto, La mujer con la falda más corta posible se fue e hizo una señal para que le siguiéramos. Sesshomaru la siguió al ver esto fui detrás de él. Al llegar a la oficina, Ella prosiguió a sentarse sobre la mesa y cruzó las piernas.

.- Los traje aquí para decirles que serán los encargados de la salida al Museo de Arte de Tokyo. Ya que el profesor no podrá ir y como él me informó que ustedes son sus mejores alumnos, pues tendrán el mando de la expedición y no se pueden negar, Menos tú Kagome. Ya que eres becada – Al terminar de decir esto, La ''señorita'' se bajó de la mesa y agarro unos documentos y nos los entregó – Esta es la información que necesitaran para poder llevar el mando.

.- Pero…-

.- Nada de peros Kagome, Tú más que nadie debe de estar agradecida de estar en esta preparatoria tan prestigiosa. Y como mínimo ayuda en algo – No sabría decir si era alguien cascarrabias o está molesta conmigo. Pero no me importaba mucho

.- Vamos – Me ordenó Sesshomaru,- Estaremos ahí, Kagura.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió y lo seguí pero Kagura dijo algo que me dejo desconcertada.

.- Sesshomaru, No seas tan cariñoso con tu novia. Si necesitas algo, Sabes que estoy aquí – Y prosiguió a lanzarle un guiño a Sesshomaru. Este solo me cogió de la muñeca y me saco de la oficina para lanzar un portazo, Los chicos que estaban en ese lugar nos miraron y empezaron a murmurar, _Odio que hagan eso._

Y esa pequeña conversación, No salió de mi cabeza hasta la hora del refrigerio. Luego de las clases, me dirigí a la cafetería para pedir lo de siempre. Y fui donde estaban mis amigos, Ya que no pude hablar con ellos por lo que paso en la mañana.

.- ¡Kagome! – Gritó Kouga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Hola – Saludé como siempre, Sango me miró de forma sospechosa. Como si quisiese preguntarme algo, Antes de que Sesshomaru me ''encerrara'' en su casa. Me había hecho amiga de Kouga y Sango, Ella tiene un pasado muy oscuro ya que su padre y hermano fueron asesinados aunque nadie supo porque; Luego de eso, su madre se casó con uno de los más importantes empresarios del país y como no hay nadie más apto para tomar el mando de las empresas. Ella tendrá que hacerse cargo de todo en un futuro no muy lejano, Pero la verdad es que ella quiere encontrar a los que mataron a su hermano y padre.

.- Kagome ¿Iras al recorrido por el Museo? – Preguntó Kouga, captando mi atención, Él es alguien normal. No sé mucho, Es de buena familia, Sin problemas. Sin penas… Yo envidió a esas personas, Son tan felices pero son tan débiles cuando algo ''chico'' les pasa.

.- Sí, Además que seré su tutora – Agregue, Haciendo que ellos estallaran en risas.

.- ¡Y yo te creo!- Habló Sango con la respiración entre cortada. ¿Qué les parecía gracioso? Suspiré.

.- Es enserio- Respondí, Al escucharme ellos se quedaron callados.

.- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sango mientras abría su bebida de limón.

.- El profesor no podrá, Aunque no sabemos porque – Contesté, Para luego morder la manzana que tenía en manos.

.- ¿Sabemos? – Dijo Kouga, mirándome atentamente.

.- Si, Sesshomaru y yo – Los dos me miraron como si hubiera cometido un homicidio.

.-¿Desde cuando ustedes pueden ayudarse en algo? - Cuestionó Sango con la mirada perdida

.- A verdad, No te conté. Ellos son novios o algo así, En la fiesta. Ellos bailaron- Agrego Kouga con un tono molestó, Cada vez que mencionaban a Sesshomaru, Kouga se comportaba así.

.- ¿Enserio? Kagome no me lo contaste, Ahora ya veo porque Sesshomaru solo te mira-.

.- Cállense, Para primera no estoy con él, Segundo no me importa y tercero...¡Él no me mira!- Grité sin darme cuenta de que todos en la cafetería habían escuchado, Me sonroje tan fuerte que parecía un tomate.

.- Pues yo los vi muy juntitos hoy en la oficina- Comento alguien y empezaron a mirarme más de lo que lo hacían. Yo solo me pare y busque con la mirada a Sesshomaru, Cuando lo encontré. Él se paro y me cogió de la mano, sacándome de ese lugar. Al ver que ya estamos alejados, Suspire.

.-Eres tan fácil de avergonzar- Agregó Sesshomaru mientras se sentaba en la raíz de un árbol y apoyando su espalda con el tronco de este.

.- ¡Cállate! Es tu culpa, Te dije que yo podía sola. Suerte que nadie nos había visto en el estacionamiento- Reclamé mientras me sentaba en el césped y sacaba una caja de pokys de mi bolsillo.

.- ¿Dónde cogiste eso?- Preguntó Sesshomaru, mirando el cartucho de chocolates.

.- De la cocina, De donde más- Respondí con tono sarcástico.

.- Dame uno- Ordenó para luego extender su mano hacia mi. Y le di dos de esos chocolate, Hace tiempo que no probaba uno de estos.

Luego de darle esos palitos de chocolate, El silencio se hizo presente. Así paso hasta que toco la campana, Señal de que debemos volver a clases.

Al salir del patio trasero, Unos chicos empezaron a murmurar. _Sesshomaru, Te voy a matar_. Desvié mi mirada hacia él, Como siempre no le importaba quien lo miraba ni nada, Los evitaba e ignoraba.

.-Sabes que no es necesario seguirme en el colegio, Realmente no es necesario el que este en tu residencia- Susurré solo para que Sesshomaru escuchase.

.- Eres una idiota, Por eso te tengo que vigilar. Tu dijiste que cooperarias ¿No recuerdas?- Contestó Sesshomaru haciendo que me sonroje al recordar como hizo para que yo cooperase. Maldito.

.- No me digas idiota, Estúpido- Respondí evitando que vean mi sonrojo.

.- Cállate, Tu voz es irritante-.

.- Maldito- Y así empezó una serie de insultos no menores que sinónimos de ''Maldito'' e ''Inútil''. Y siguió hasta llegar al salón de clases y claro los que estaban ahí empezaron a comentar sobre nosotros, Uno que otro lanzo un silbido y se calló por la mirada gélida que mando Sesshomaru hacia su persona. Ya me estaba artando esto.

Así paso ese día de clases, Estresante por donde lo veas.

* * *

_**El día del paseo hacia el Museo de Artes de Tokyo**_

* * *

Este día va a ser complicado, Estar a cargo de algo no siempre a sido una de mis mejores habilidades. Pero a lo menos no estaré sola, Con la ayuda de Sesshomaru basta y sobra ya que con el nadie dice nada. A menos a que quieran morir por la gélida mirada del peli-plata. Hoy me levante muy temprano, Tal vez sea porque hoy no tuve una de mis pesadillas. Me levantó de la cama y me empiezo a desvestir mientras camino hacia el baño, Donde me doy una ducha que duro un poco mas de lo usual. Al salir del baño como siempre, Ikki estaba ahí, Esperándome con una leve sonrisa y con el uniforme planchado y tendido en la cama con las medias largas aunque hoy estas eran negras al igual que el traje que vestía Ikki, Lo mire extrañada y el al comprenderme, dijo.

.- Hoy la acompañare - Y se volteó dándome a entender de que debo cambiarme. Me puso mis trajes íntimos para luego proseguir con las largas medias negras y después la blusa, falda y chompa sin mangas de la preparatoria y como ultimo accesorio que me dieron hace tiempo, Un broche con la insignia de la institución. Lo coloque por la cintura al lado derecho, Agarre el peine y me puse a cepillar mi cabello pero me lo deje suelte. Ir con coleta, Aburría.

.- Se ve bien, Kagome - Agregó el joven, quien no hacia mas que sostener la mochila que estaba en sus manos.

.- Ha...Gracias - Me sonroje y luego le di una ojeada, Choque con su mirada. Era penetrante, pero no tanto como la de Sesshomaru, Ellos parecen hermanos.

.- ¿Cómo hizo para que el Joven Sesshomaru me dejara acompañarla? - Preguntó el oji-celeste.

.- Luego te digo, Pero dime. ¿No tienes algo más que ponerte aparte de ese traje? -.

.- Bueno, Es lo único presentable que tengo. ¿Estoy tan mal? - Me sonroje, ¿Mal? Se veía _bien_ demasiado bien, pero era muy exagerado. Era una excursión del colegio, no una fiesta de gala.

.- No es eso...Llamarás mucho la atención- Contesté, No me sorprendería de que las chicas se le pegaran como moscas,- Sesshomaru tiene un uniforme extra, Tómalo.

.- No creo que sea buena idea, El Joven Sesshomaru...Usted sabe, No le agrado mucho - Lance una carcajada y salí de la habitación, Y me dirigí al cuarto de Sesshomaru. Al estar frente su puerta, Tragué saliva y entre. Nunca debí hacerlo.

Cuando entre, Pude ver a un Sesshomaru con el cabello mojado y con la toalla cubriendo su masculinidad, Al parecer recién había tomado su baño. Él al darse cuenta de mi presencia, Me tiro una almohada que cayó en mi cara y la sostuve ahí para luego voltearme. Era la primera vez que veía un hombre en ese estado, Su cuerpo era perfecto. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, será frió y todo pero en la preparatoria era uno de los chicos mas ''solicitados'' por el género femenino. Yo lo admitía, Era guapo. Como amaba en estos momentos a esta almohada que me cubría la cara que estaba segura que estaba más roja que nunca, ¿Cómo pase de odiar a Sesshomaru a decir que era guapo?.

.- Sabes que se toca antes - Habló una voz que estaba cerca de mi oído, Me sobresalte. Al voltearme, Pude ver con claridad esos ojos, Tan dorados y tan fríos. Su piel tan blanca, Y sus labios tan...¿Labios?

.- Ah...Esto...Venia...Yo... - Empecé a tartamudear por la cercanía de Sesshomaru, Estoy volviéndome loca.

.- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó con su tono monótono, frió y cortante.

.- El uniforme extra que tienes, Lo necesito - Ni yo misma me reconocía, Mi cachetes estaban calientes, Mi respiración entrecortada, Estaba con la cabeza abajo y más la tartamudez. Es la primera vez que estuve así.

.- ¿Para qué? - Cuestionó mientras sacaba su uniforme y lo tendía en la cama. Agarro su cabello y lo colgó en una gran cola, Cuando volteó. Pude jurar que me daba un infarto, Sesshomaru podrá ser todo pero menos feo.

.- Yo...Esto...Ah...- Volví a mi estúpida tartamudez.

.- Habla mujer, O es que quieres ver como me cambio- Me lanzo una mirada penetrante.

.- ¡Cállate! Yo venia por el uniforme extra para dárselo a Ikki, El llama la atención con ese traje. No quiero que todas las chicas se le peguen - Grite, Explicándole la razón por la que entre a su cuarto.

.- ¿Acaso te gusta el mayordomo? - Preguntó mientras se ponía la camisa,- Voltéate, ¿O quieres verme?

Al segundo me volteo pude mirar como la toalla era arrojada cerca mío, Ya que por ahí estaba el cesto, Mi sonrojo aumentó.

.- No es eso, Simplemente quiero que parezca normal para que pase desapercibido - Agregué con la almohada abrazada a mi cuerpo que era sostenido por mis brazos.

.- Búscalo, Pero vete rápido - Habló Sesshomaru, Pero no me moví ningún segundo hasta que 5 minutos después. Sesshomaru dijo.

.- Búscalo- Ordenó y yo voltee para ver a Sesshomaru deshaciendo la gran coleta, dejando caer sus largos cabellos peli-platas. Y ahí viene mi sonrojo, Otra vez.

.- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunté mirando la habitación de Sesshomaru, Ahora que me doy cuenta es muy bonita. Las paredes eran un color azul con algunos lugares blancos y había una araña grande pero estaba apagada, ya que un gran balcón con las cortinas corridas que daban lugar a la luz de la mañana que alumbraba la gran habitación, Había una cama con sabanas plomas y almohadas blancas, un gran armario, cerca de ahí estaba el cesto. Frente a la cama había un plasma que estaba apagada, Era algo muy sencillo pero varonil. Lindo.

.- Ahí – Señalo con el dedo a un lugar vació.

.- ¿Ehh? Deja de bromear se nos va a ser tarde – Dije para luego ver como él se dirigía al lugar ''vacío'' Y agarraba un manija que parecía casi invisible, Y la corrió dejando ver un cuarto donde había más ropa, Claro todo colgada y bien guardada.

.- Estúpida, Búscalo – Ordeno otra vez mientras cogía un corbata y se la ponía alrededor del cuello para hacerla.

.- Imbécil – Murmuré mientras me metía a esa especie de cuarto secreto, Al cabo de 10 minutos encontré el uniforme. Lo cogí y Salí del lugar, cerrando la pequeña habitación.

.- Devuélvelo tal y como estaba. Y apresúrate – Habló el peli-plata después de ponerse los zapatos. Asentí para luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Corrí a mi habitación donde encontré a Ikki tal y como lo deje. Le di el uniforme y me hizo una señal de voltearme, ¿Por qué simplemente no salía? Me mordí la lengua para no lanzar un chillido.

Luego de unos minutos vi a Ikki como se estaba colocando la corbata de forma delicada para que no le llegue a molestar. Después de que el terminase, me sonrió y me hizo la señal de salir, Hice caso en silencio mientras el sacaba mi mochila con la información de las obras que tendré que exponer para que luego hagan una prueba de lo que han comprendido. Cerro la fuerza y al voltear mi cabeza vi como Sesshomaru hacia lo mismo con la puerta de su habitación.

El ambiente se volvió tenso entre Ikki y Sesshomaru.

El ambiente se volvió tenso entre Ikki y Sesshomaru. Al captar eso, carraspee mi garganta para que Ikki me diera la señal de proseguir. Caminé con algo de rapidez hacia las escaleras para bajarlas acompañada de Sesshomaru y seguidos por Ikki, Al bajar al comedor Sesshomaru y yo nos sentamos. Pero Ikki se quedó parado le di una señal para que se sentara y a los segundos podía sentir una mirada gélida en mi espalda, Me entro un poco de miedo, Ikki se sentó al lado mío. No hubo necesidad de llamar a nadie, la comida ya estaba servida.

El desayuno fue tranquilo y silencioso, Como siempre.

Luego al salir de la casa y dirigirnos al coche para ir directo al colegio, Ya que todos teníamos planeado encontrarnos ahí.

El transcurso fue un poco lento, Tal vez algún carro se malogro pero al llegar, todos estaban ahí. Al darme cuenta todos empezaron a murmurarse cosas y cuando aparecieron los peli-platas se quedaron callados. Cuando el trasporte que nos llevaría llego todos se dirigieron a los buses, Fui la última en subirse ya que tendría que asegurarme de algo.

Cuando vi al chófer me asuste algo y tome el valor de preguntarle.

.- Disculpe ¿Usted está bien? – Le cuestione viendo la mancha roja que estaba en su chaqueta, parecía sangre.

.- Si solo que me manche con la ketchup en la mañana y como era tarde tuve que venir así – Contesto con una voz ronca No recuerdo que era así cuando hable con él por teléfono.

.- ¿Le pasa algo en la voz? Yo pensé que su voz era más suave- Le dije mientras veía como se aseguraba de que su capucha no se callera, Esto era algo raro.

.- Es que estoy enfermo y debo estar lo más abrigado posible, Perdón por el aspecto que tengo. Pero siempre cumplo con mi trabajo, Señorita – Contesto con una voz algo entusiasta y poco suave, Tal vez si estaba enfermo. Le di un reojo al reloj de mi mano, Se estaba empezando a poner tarde. Luego de darle la orden de que partiéramos, me puse en el asiento donde Sango me esperaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando me senté, llegaron las preguntas…

.- ¿Quién es él? – Apunto a Ikki quien estaba callado en la parte delantera. Solo.

.- Un primo de Sesshomaru – Mentí como aviamos acordado Sesshomaru y yo.

.- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte y dime la verdad, Kagome. – Dijo Sango con voz seria.- ¿Porque Sesshomaru y tú están viniendo juntos todos los días? Y no me digas que no es cierto, Varios los han visto juntos, Saliendo del carro. Dime que pasa.

.- Es que…Nosotros…No hemos estado reuniendo para ponernos de acuerdo en esto del paseo, Y como ninguno tiene tiempo después de la preparatoria decidimos vernos en la mañana- Mentí y sonreí, ambos a la misma vez. Tenía que hacerlo si le decía porque entonces tendría que contarle sobre Inuyasha y no puedo involucrar más personas.

.- Cuando quieres dime la verdad, pero no me mientras. Está bien no te forzare a que me lo digas, pero no mientas- Suspire, ¿Ella me conoce bien para distinguir cuando miento o cuando no? No le llevo conociendo tanto tiempo, pero tal vez por ser la única amiga que tengo pues me he familiarizado con ella.

.- Gracias y perdón –.

.- No te preocupes, Oye cambiando de tema. ¿No te da mala espina el chófer? – Preguntó Sango, mirando la espalda del chófer.

.- No, Solo está enfermo y debe de estar abrigado. Está bien – Respondí con seguridad. Como el transcurso iba a ser muy largo, La mayoría cerro las cortinas, Unos se pusieron a dormir, otros a escuchar música, otros simplemente hablar.

Todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que se escucharon gritos de afuera, Mire a Sesshomaru quien me devolvió la mirada. Sango estaba dormida y no escuchaba nada por los auriculares que traía puesto. Me dirigí al asiento de Sesshomaru.

.- ¿Qué crees que pasa? – Pregunte con algo de nervios.

.- Tal vez sea un accidente de tráfico – Contesto Ikki, quien volteo para vernos. Les di un reojo a los demás, No estaban preocupados. Tal vez ni siquiera estaban escuchando los gritos de afuera…Auriculares o sueño pesado eso debería ser.

.- Si estás aquí, Debe ser Inuyasha- Habló con frialdad Sesshomaru, También estaba pensando en eso.

.- Sesshomaru baja la voz, Ikki no sabe nada.- Le susurré al oji-dorado.

.- Lo sé todo, Kagome – Sonrió Ikki,- Por eso estoy aquí.

.- ¿Enserio? – Él asintió con la cabeza.

.- Si es Inuyasha, Hay que tener cuidado. Lo más probable es que haya iniciado un el accidente- Sesshomaru abrió un poco la cortina y vio que estábamos atrapados en el trafico.- Y nos a acorralado.

.- ¿Qué aremos?- Pregunte, los nervios me estaban matando. No quiero que ellos, ni nadie este involucrado. No quiero que les pase nada.

.- Que pregunta, Nosotros iremos allá pero el problema son ellos- Ikki señalo a los demás con el dedo. Parecía que ellos estaban en otro mundo.

.- Y...¿Si vamos a ver que pasa, para luego volver rápido?- Sugerí en tono de pregunta, Ikki sonrió y Sesshomaru se inmutó a mover la cabeza.

.- Me parece bien, pero ellos cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos, Saldran a buscarlos- Dijo el oji-celeste.

.- La gente esta empezando a correr dejando sus carros, ¿Que pasara allá?- Hablo Sesshomaru mirando la ventana atentamente.

.- No creen que lo mejor es que ellos también se vayan, Digo, Que sigan las personas que están dejando sus carros- Los mire a todos, guardando sus rostos, Parece que la mayoría tiene el sueño pesado o les gusta el juego que tiene en su portátil o tal vez la señal es buena. Ya que seguían sin percartase de lo que sucedía afuera.

.- Pueden ser cómplices de Inuyasha- Pensó en voz alta Ikki.

.- Son muchos- Resumio Sesshomaru.

.- Entonces iré a decirles- Me paré y desperté a todos, Cuando al fin todos se despertaron o se sacaron los audífonos me pusieron atención. Y hable:- Chicos, Ahm... Parece que hay un accidente y estamos estancado, Y justo ahora las personas están saliendo de aquí supongo que debe ser algo grave, Así que por favor, traten de sacar sus cosas y correr con el montón de gente.

.- ¡Bien, Un apocalisis zombie. Sabia que llegaría este día!. Yo iré con ustedes, ¿Alguien tiene armas?- Grito de felicidad un compañero con los puños en alto, en señal de felicidad. Uno que otro se rio por la locura de este.

.-Es solo un accidente, Por favor. Tomen sus cosas y vayan con los demas- Interrumpio Ikki mirando a todas las chicas, Ellas hipnotizadas asintieron y empezaron a coger sus cosas y bajar del carro, Claro a excepción de Sango y los chicos a regañadientes bajaron ya que algunos tenían que seguir a sus novias para ''protegerlas'' de cualquier peligro.

.- Sango, ¿Porqué no vas con ellos?- Pregunte al ver como ella, cogía todas sus cosas y las ponía en su mochila. Pero parecía que no tenia la intención de bajarse del vehículo.

.- Me da mala espina todo lo que esta pasando- Explico.

.-Y por más razón deberías ir Sango, Ve con Kouga. Ustedes son amigos- Dije con una sonrisa.

.- Pero, ¿Y tú qué? Te puede pasar algo- Contestó, mientras se paraba con sus cosas en mano.

.- Yo me tengo que quedar, Por favor ve- Le rogué, No quería que nada le pasara a ella. Era buena.

.- Promete que no te pasara nada- Me puse en alto el dedo meñique, enrolle el mio en señal de promesa.- Me voy.

.- Corre, Alcanza a Kouga- Hable y ella desapareció de mi vista.

.- ¿Se querdarán?, Jovenes- Interrumpio el conductor con su voz ronca.

.- No, Vamos a ver que a pasado. Y volveremos, Pero si gusta usted puede retirarse- Le dijo Ikki con confianza al conductor.

.- Bueno, Yo ya acabe mi trabajo. Es hora de irme, Con su permiso- ¿Con su trabajo? No importaba, pude ver como el señor tomo las llaves y se fue sin decir nada. Aunque me extrañe ya que el no se dirigía a la dirección de los demás, Se adentraba en el bosque.

.- Debimos quitarle algún documento, era sospechoso- Mencionó Ikki, No lo creía sospechoso. Pero ese no era el punto.

Bajamos del carro y pudimos ver cientos de vehículos de todos los modelos abandonados, Al dar la vuelta y caminar por 10 minutos pude ver la razón por la cual habían escapado. Era horrible.

Había como 5 carros chocados y ensangrentados, sus órganos estaban esparcidos por la carretera. Riñones, hígados, corazones, todos esparcidos por la calle, Que asco. Pero había un mensaje en sangre en media pista.

_''No juegues sucio, amor. Te doy la elección, te vas de ese lugar o mato uno en cada mes. Mientras mas te tardes mas muertes hay. Tu eliges amor, No hagas trampa'' _

_I._

Al costado de ese mensaje había una cabeza, Era de un niño. Voltee y camine unos pasos cortos para luego vomitar. Inuyasha, Te juro que ganare este juego. Te matare con mis propias manos.

.- Ese hijo de puta, Lo matare con mis propias manos- Hablo Sesshomaru con manos muy apretadas.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Comenten su critica :3 Otra vez perdon por desaparecer, cualquier punto que les desagrade de la historia haganmelo saber ,por favor TwT. Se que no esta bien escrito y ademas de que esta algo feo u.u Estoy sin inspiracion TT_TT La madita musa se escapo, Esa skasja xD**

**Naa, Pensaba en escribir una historia que se me ocurrio pero creo que es algo extraña. Trataba de que la mamá de Kagome se casaba con el padre de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y varios hermanos mas xD (Quiero que sean muchos xD Y que la mayoria se enamore de Kagome) Cualquiera que quiera decirme algo con respecto a esto me lo hace saber por los reviews :3**

**Sayonara :) **

**Nota: Con respecto a la historia de ''¿Quién es?'' Esta algo estancado ya que no se me ocurre nada, pero si se algo pasa, Les hago saber :3**

**Cuidense! :3**


End file.
